legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sluagh (Soul Reaver 2)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-LesserSluagh-Close.PNG |caption=Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2, also known as Lesser Sluagh or Common Sluagh, were a Sluagh variant enemy encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Profile Sluagh were the scavengers of the Spectral Realm, where they could often be found feeding on lost Souls. Sluagh were arguably the most basic and common enemy variant encountered in Soul Reaver 2, present in all eras in a variety of locations, though confined to the Spectral Realm. The Lesser Sluagh (as opposed to the larger Greater sluagh variant) were green-skinned bipedal humanoids with large eyes that glowed yellow. As with other Sluagh variants, the Lesser Sluagh could recover from damage by consuming lost souls; when defeated the Sluagh would become transparent and flee and at this time they could then be consumed as a regular soul . In combat, Sluagh were perhaps the most agile and evasive of the enemies encountered by Raziel and they were proficient at dodging and claw lunges. They were also however some of the weakest enemies and were able to withstand few little damage. Sluagh would often attack in packs to overwhelm and corner their prey. In contrast to their predecessors, the Sluagh of Soul Reaver 2 were more confident in combat and would confront Raziel even when alone, only retreating when defeated; after which time they could still recover by consuming souls .Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Sluagh were first encountered in the Pre-Blood Omen era as Raziel explored Nosgoth and they would be present in the Spectral Realm in virtually all locations across all eras . Notes *The Sluagh are mythologically derived from the restless spirits of the same name present in Irish and Scottish folklore. *Compared to their Sluagh of Soul Reaver The Sluagh of Soul Reaver 2 were notably more aggressive and confident in combat, but lacked the colored halos seen on their predecessors. They were also subtly redesigned with larger yellow-glowing eyes, less hair and a more protruding faces . A more radical redesign was seen with the return of the Sluagh in Defiance; this variant was much more deformed and hunchbacked, appearing to be a hybrid of (or intermediate stage between) the two Soul Reaver 2 variants . Sluagh at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). *The exact relationship between the Greater sluagh and common Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2 is ambiguous; whilst the Soul Reaver 2 Manual States that the Greater sluagh are "larger brethren" to the lesser sluagh and Prima's Soul Reaver 2 guide states the are "more dangerous version of the common Sluagh" , it is not clear whether they are a new sub-species of Sluagh or a natural development of the common sluagh. Gallery Enemies 8.png|concept art of Sluagh close-up (SR2) Enemies 9.png|concept art of Sluagh (SR2) Enemies 11.png|The Sluagh in SR2 bonus materials File:SR2-Lesser-Sluagh.png|A Sluagh in SR2 SR2-Sluagh-Group.PNG|Sluagh pursuing Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 SR2-Model-Character-Sluaghdc.png See also * Sluagh at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2